Transending Time
by Kagome717
Summary: Naraku has found a way into the modern era. Kagome is in danger and Inuyasha can't find her! He needs help... but from who? How will they get through the well and can kagom ekeep her secret about her secret life? inukag mirsan
1. The beginning

This is my first fan fiction so please be nice. This takes place in the manga as it is right now so if you don't read it then there may be some spoilers in here. If you have any questions or any suggestions that how I can make this better in later chapters feel free to send me something.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had just gotten back from their biggest battle with Naraku. Inuyasha was the one to get seriously hurt, but everyone else had their fair share of injuries. By the time they got back to Kaede's house they were exhausted.

Naraku was weakened but still alive unfortunately, but his injuries gave the group time recover themselfs.

Shippo lay in Kagome's lap, asleep. While Sango and Miroku were asleep in the back of the hut. Inuyasha was up in the tree, watching over the village.

"Damn humans." he said to himself. "I am always waiting for them"

His ears twitched as he heard rustling in the bushes. Kagome stepped out and looked up at Inuyasha and the tree.

"Are you just gonna stay up there all the time moapping" and she said to him as she put her hands on her hips.

"What, a guy can't come up here to think once in a while." he snapped, not looking down.

"_When it's you..._" Kagome thought to himself as she stood at the base of the tree. Inuyasha opened one eye and looked down at her

"_She so beautiful_" he thought to himself.

"Why don't you come down and come back to Kaede's and get something to eat. You need to get your strength up if we are going to leave soon to go after Naraku."

Inuyasha jumped down at Kagome side, and they both started walking back to the village.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sango and Miroku were still asleep and Shippo was now sleeping next to them. Inuyasha sat down quietly while Kagome got a cup of Ramen for him.

He took the cup and ate his noodles quietly.

He was still thinking about Kikyo. Kagome could tell that he was thinking about her. It had only been about a month since Kikyo had passed away. It had taken a big toll on Inuyasha. He didn't eat the way he should and Kagome have feeling he didn't sleep much either. This last battle with Naraku didn't help him any. She could only hope that eventually he would get better.

Kagome sat there staring at him and his beautiful amber eyes. Lately they looked so depressed and sad. She longed to see the happiness that she once saw in his eyes. After he had finished he sat back up and went to walk out with a hut.

"Where you going?" Kagome asked with concern hinting in her voice.

"I'm going back to the tree." he said as he walked out.

Kagome balled her fists in her lap as she stared at the fire. She sighed heavily as she crawled into her sleeping bag and fell asleep thinking of him and wondering if he was going to be okay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning came too quickly, Inuyasha thought. The sun shone through his eyelids as he tried to sleep. _Not that he was sleeping_. He couldn't, because he kept thinking of Kikyo. Naraku had killed her for a second time, and again he was left without her. He didn't know how he could live without her.

He thought about that for a second. He still had Kagome, although, he wasn't sure if she could really fill his heart. He did love her... he really did... but he wasn't sure if he loved her like he did Kikyo. He got the same feelings, the same unexplainable feelings that he got from Kikyo, but he wasn't sure.

He hopped down from the tree and started walking towards the village. When he got to the hut, he noticed Kagome wasn't there. He sniffed the air trying to find her scent. He caught it but he also caught a salty smell.

She was crying.

Inuyasha raced off following the smell. She was near the well. He slowed down as he neared his destination he could see her leaning over the side of the well looking down. Tears were running down her cheeks and she was muttering to herself.

With Inuyasha's keen sense of hearing he could hear every word.

"Inuyasha," she sobbed " I just want to see you happy again"

Inuyasha stood there hearing her words. "She wanted him to be happy?" Inuyasha then realized how much Kagome cared for him. All the times that she had cried for him, all the times that she had risked her life for him. He walked out from where he was to walk up behind her.

She felt strong arms wrap around her in a tight embrace. She quickly tried to wipe the tears away. "I...Inuyasha?!"

He held her tightly. "I want to be happy too, Kagome. It's just really hard right now." He felt the tears welling up in his eyes as he thought about Kikyo. "I am happy. I still have you."

He held her even tighter, not wanting to lose her. Kagome pulled away a little bit so that she can look up to him.

"Do you really mean that? I don't think that I could take Kikyo's place."

Inuyasha looked into her brown eyes. "She will always have a special place in my heart, but you have one too. I care for you like I cared for her. I've been given a second chance at love with you. And I'm not about to lose you."

She pulled back into his embrace and they both cried over Kikyo. After a while Inuyasha finally moved to get up

"Come on we should get heading back." She sat up and brushed off her skirt and they walked hand-in-hand back to the village.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sango and Miroku looked at them with a "finally" kind of look as they walked into the hut holding hands. They both sat down as Kaede spooned out a bowl for each of them of stew.

Miroku was the first to speak up "So are we leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes it would be a good idea to leave tomorrow. Naraku is probably still weak from our last battle, we should strike now." Sango said after him.

Inuyasha nodded his head "Yes... we will be leaving tomorrow." Kagome nodded in agreement "Right, but I need to go back to my time and get more medical supplies, we're running low."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all decided that in the morning, Kagome would go back to her time and get the supplies and then they would leave. Inuyasha went and saw Kagome off at the well.

"You need to come right back. No going off to school or taking these tests that you're so fond of."

Kagome rolled her eyes "I know I know, I'll be right back give me an hour or two." She sat on the edge of the well.

"Come right back." He said gently.

She nodded and pushed herself down into the well. He looked down the well to make sure that she had gone and then made his way back to the village to make final preparations with Miroku and Sango.

He was so distracted that he didn't even notice somebody else's presence there. Two red eyes were staring at the well that Kagome had just gone down in interest as he pondered his next move.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you like it. I would like to get some reviews but I will probably put up the next chapter in about a week. It's going to get a lot more exiting so please bare with me. I had to set the story. But if u have any suggestions feel free to voice them. Until next time


	2. A Plot Thickens

Hey again. So yea well I had a lot to do but finally I get some time to write. Hope you like it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Kagome got back to her time she climbed up the makeshift ladder that was in the well. As she neared the house she could hear voices. Not only her mother's and grandfather's, but others.

When she opened the door she was greeted by Ayumi, Uka and Eri.

"Oh Kagome," They said in unison,

"Are you felling better after your walk" Uka said taking her long sickly friend by the hand leading her inside.

"Ohh Yea," Kagome lied, "Feeling better all the time!"

"Well" Ayumi said after they had gone up to her room.

Kagome looked at them. All three had interrogating looks on their faces. "Well... what??" She asked lightly.

"Don't play stupid Kagome. We want to know more about your boyfriend." Ayumi said pulling her to sit down on the bed.

"Boyfriend..?" She said "Oh, you mean Inuyasha."

"Yea, him. He was sooo cute." Eri exclaimed.

"Uh... well... he had to go and visit some family."

"Awww." they all said, disappointed that they wouldn't be able to see him.

"So how have things been going for you two? Ayumi asked.

"Well, really good. He's really starting to open up to me now." Kagome said proudly.

"Well that's good." Ayumi exclaimed.

"Yea... we were starting to think that you were never gonna get serious with him."

"Well..."Kagome said, feeling awkward at the topic of the conversation, "It's not like that. Were not serious like THAT."

Eri blushed, "Well it's a start any ways." They all nodded in agreement.

Kagome looked over at the clock on her night stand. It read 8:24. "OH NO", she yelled jumping up off her bed.

All 3 of the girls jumped too at their friends sudden out burst. "What's the matter?" Eri asked.

"I'm late!!" She yelled running down stairs into the kitchen.

"MOMMMM!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed her yellow backpack.

"Is everything okay, dear?" her mom asked at the sudden out burst. "Where are the medical supplies?" she asked.

"Right here," her mom pulled out a huge supply of everything that she would need. Kagome calmed down a little as she started to pack her bag.

The 3 girls came down from Kagome's room to see her stuffing the bag with the supplies. "Uhh... Are you going some where."

Kagome stiffened as she realized the girls were still in the house. _"How was she gonna get down the well with out them getting __suspicious__?" _

Her mom looked at her out of the corner of her eye and saw her daughters fear. She quickly went over to girls. "Umm... You girls are going to have to excuse Kagome. I think she is still running a fever and it making her a little delirious. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave so I can get her off to bed."

The girls all nodded and waved goodbye, then they left.

Kagome waited until she heard the door shut and her friends leave, before turning to her mom with and evil grin.

Her mother turned around to see Kagome staring at her. "What?"

"You must have picked that up from grandpa." She said still smiling evilly.

Her mom blushed and turned back to her cooking, "Well, your school wouldn't believe him if he always called, so I have to call some times. Do you really think that was good?"

"Good? That was great."

Her mom laughed at the complement. "But don't think that this means that I like lying, because I don't. But you really need to get going honey."

Kagome swung the bag over her shoulder and went to kiss her mom on her cheek before leaving. She then ran to the well house and jumped down the well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha was waiting at the well for Kagome to return. "Damn it, she's late."

Suddenly there was a blue glow from in the well and he could smell her at the bottom of the well. He looked down to see her with a huge bag.

"Hey Inuyasha." She yelled, seeing him at the top of the well. "Could you help me with this? It's pretty heavy."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and the jumped down the well. He then grabbed her and the bag and jumped back out, placing her softly on the ground. "All set." she said starting off toward the village, with Inuyasha following close behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naraku watched with interested eyes as he say Kagome leave with nothing and come back with her huge back pack, from a seemingly empty well.

"This is interesting. I knew that Kagome was not from around here, but it seems that she is from a different time all together. The well must be her portal."Naraku smiled evilly as a plot formed in his head. A plan to go to Kagome's time and take over a new world.


	3. A Surprise Visit

Hey I'm back!! Thanks to my reviewer. It's nice to get some positive feed back. But on with the story!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shippo jumped from his spot in the hut to Kagome. "Kagome!" He screamed jumping onto her shoulders.

"Glad to see you're back." Sango said as she rushed to give her friend a hug.

Miroku nodded his head. "Yes, Lady Kagome now we can finally leave."

They left Kaede's village and headed north. That was the way that Naraku was last seen headed after their last battle.

Kagome stretched out her arms "Man, it feels so nice to be out in the feudal era, the air is so clean!"

"Your world couldn't really be that bad?" Sango exclaimed.

Inuyasha snorted from his position in the front of the line "Hell it is, I can't stand being in her time, it hurts my nose too much. Too many smells for me to smell and it's so polluted."

Shippo jumped on to Kagome shoulders "I would like to see your time Kagome. It can't be that bad."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Death hung heavy in the air around Naraku's castle. It was littered with human and demon bones and it stunk of rotting flesh. The greenery have long been wilted away and the water that was in the palace, bubbled with the poisons of his miasma.

Naraku laughed out loud "Now that they're headed this way I shall move south toward that village to that magic well. I will use that to my advantage. I shall destroy everything that Kagome holds near and dear."

Kanna held up her mirror, and had the reflections of Inuyasha's group walking north.

"She will never even see it coming." He waved his hand over the mirror. The mirror swirled and showed Kagome's face "I will crush her and then the rest of the jewel shards shall be mine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had all set up camp for the night. Inuyasha was perched in his tree. Kagome stirred some food in the pot they had over the fire.

"So, how long do you think it's going to take us to find Naraku?" Miroku asked gratefully accepting a bowl from Kagome.

Sango shook her head "I don't know. Who knows how long he's going to be in hiding for." Sango pulled her legs up to her chest.

Kagome looked at her distressed friend. "Well, at least Naraku doesn't have a hold on Kohaku anymore." She saw a small smile come across Sango face.

"Yea I guess I should be really happy about that." She said letting out a laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night after everyone was asleep, Inuyasha woke from his usual light sleep. Something was on the move. Something Big. And it was moving fast.

He sprung from the tree branch and raced through the Forrest, trying to locate it with his nose.

Then a putrid smell hit him. That made him run faster. "I'm gonna get you this time."

He skidded to a stop in front of his target. "Well, it always a pleasure to see you... Sesshomaru."

"Brother..." Was all the full inuyoukai could say?

"Don't 'Brother' me... I know you, you bastard. I not going to let you have the Tetsusaiga, not without a fight." Inuyasha spat drawing the said sword.

Ah-Un landed behind Sesshomaru, with Rin jumping from the dragon to join her lord. Sesshomaru held up his hands. "I have not come here to fight, Inuyasha."

"Then why are you here!"He demanded not lowering Tetsusaiga.

"I merely wish to talk."

"Bullshit!!"

"I will not beg for you to listen, but I though you would be more interested in information that I have obtained about Naraku."

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the mention of Naraku's name. "Why do you want to help me?"

Sesshomaru looked to the other figure standing in the shadows. "Kohaku convinced me to."

Sure enough, the said boy walked out of the shadows and into the moon light. He was wearing his demon slayer outfit. Inuyasha looked closely at the boy. His eyes had a sparkle in them that they had never had when he was under Naraku's spell.

"He and Rin have convinced me to... help you and your friends. You have saved Rin at times and Kohaku would like to see his sister."

"Feh, wow the great lord Sesshomaru taking to the whims of two human children. You're going soft."

Sesshomaru's eyes flash red at Inuyasha.

He looked from Sesshomaru then to the two humans at his side. "_Sigh_-I guess so, Sango really wants to see Kohaku."

Sesshomaru and the kids all started to follow Inuyasha back to their campsite. "Wow, everyone is going to be in for a big surprise in the morning."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well I really have to go. I am going to watch Naruto. I'll be back soon. TTFN


	4. The plan goes into action

Hey everybody. This chap is going to be good. I hate physics. We had this huge project done, well let's just say that I think I bombed it. But now is time to get some of my frustrations out. Well here we go!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as the voices around her talked. She recognized Inuyasha, and then she couldn't recognize anyone else. She slowly opened her eyes and the person across the fire came into view. Sesshomaru. "AHHHH" Kagome screamed.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo jumped from their sleep from her scream. Then they noticed the people around them. Sango burst into tears as she saw Kohaku, and he looked as if he was about to do the same. Miroku was watching the two intensively as they had their reunion.

"Inuyasha, What is Sesshomaru doing here?" She said quietly so only he could hear.

Unluckily for her Sesshomaru had good hearing as well. "I am here of Kohaku and Rin's wishes." he cleared up.

Rin tugged on Kagome's shirt. "Um... Lady Kagome?... I wanted Kohaku to see his sister."

Kagome took the girl into her lap and hugged her. "That was really nice of you, Rin"

"I also came here on a more... serious note." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome picked up on the hint of concern in his voice. "Shippo, could you take Rin and show her your coloring books and crayons." Shippo compiled with Kagome and lead Rin away from the adults. "So what did you want to say?"

Sesshomaru was surprised at the way the miko handled the situation so calm and nicely. "Well, as you know, Naraku is only getting stronger. I have gotten word that he is residing in the north. He is planning another attack."

"Well, duh!!" Inuyasha snapped at his brother. "That's why were trying to find him before he can strike."

Sesshomaru shoot him a death glare that didn't shake Inuyasha in the least. "How many more?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked

"How many more shards are left of the jewel?"

Kagome sighed "We're not sure but we think that we have this one shard and then Naraku has the rest."

The whole group was silent at Kagome's declaration. The all wanted to believe that I wasn't true but they all knew that it was.

Suddenly Kagome stiffened. Inuyasha noticed. "What's the matter, Kagome?"

"There's a jewel shard heading this way... No... It's the jewel. Naraku is coming this way."

Then Sesshomaru and Inuyasha smelled Naraku's stench. He was indeed coming this way. They all readied themselfs for battle.

Naraku's aura came closer and closer...

Then it was getting farther and farther away until they couldn't feel him anymore.

Inuyasha put down his sword. "What... Just happened?

Sango put down her weapon, too. "He didn't even notice us?!"

"No." Sesshomaru said looking off in the direction the aura had disappeared with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "He just didn't want to bother with us. He had somewhere more important to be."

"He's heading south."Miroku said making a note of his direction.

"Damn it!! First we go north and now we are going back south. Damn you Naraku." Inuyasha yelled.

"If you don't mind I would like to accompany you and your group." Sesshomaru said holding out his hand to Inuyasha.

"Feh. What makes you think that I would want to travel with you?" Inuyasha spat at him.

Kagome got in between the two brothers and took Sesshomaru's hand. "Of, course you can." She said shaking his hand.

Inuyasha flipped. "No way in HELL. What are you thinking you stupid bitch!! I am not..." He stopped as Kagome turned around to face him with pure anger plastered on her face.

"INUYASHA... SIT!!!" He hit the ground face first. He was pulled down into the ground about 5 feet by the force of the necklace.

"Idiot" Shippo said from on top of Ah-Un with Rin as they all started walking to the south.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaede looked up toward the north. She could feel an evil aura approaching. She watched as the northern horizon turned black as hoards of demons covered the sky.

The warning bell for the village rang loud as everyone ran into their huts for safety. Kaede grabbed her bow and arrow. She and the men from the village prepared for a long night. She watched as they got closer, but then they flew right over the village. Not one demon coming to the village. Instead, they flew over to Inuyasha's forest. Kaede watched as the large group of demons flew over the forest, and then they just disappeared. She couldn't even feel the incredible aura anymore.

"This does not bode well."


	5. First Kiss

Hey guys, I'm sorry that I haven't written in a long time. I had so much stuff going on that was just so overwhelmed. But it's all good now so let's get on with my story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Kaede looked up toward the north. She could feel an evil aura approaching. She watched as the northern horizon turned black as hoards of demons covered the sky. **_

_**The warning bell for the village rang loud as everyone ran into their huts for safety. Kaede grabbed her bow and arrow. She and the men from the village prepared for a long night. She watched as they got closer, but then they flew right over the village. Not one demon coming to the village. Instead, they flew over to Inuyasha's **__**forest**__**. Kaede watched as the large group of demons flew over the forest, then they just disappeared. She couldn't even feel the incredible aura anymore. **_

"_**This does not bode well."**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The group was on their way south.

"I think we should head back to Kaede's village. She was sure to feel Naraku's aura. Maybe she can tell us what direction he went in." Sango said from Kirara's back.

Kagome nodded in agreement. "Yea. I can't feel the jewel anymore and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have lost his scent."

"Feh, I didn't lose his scent!!" Inuyasha proclaimed. "I think he's masking it?"

"In other words, little brother, you lost the scent." Sesshomaru said glaring. "I, too, with my more advanced nose than yours, have also lost the scent."

Kaede's village came into view over a hill. As they entered the village, they were greeted as usual. Inuyasha was walking in, and then he overheard some of the villagers talking out in the fields. "Aye, we thought we would all be eaten by the demons, but they didn't even bother. We should indeed thank Kami that we are alright."

Inuyasha found this interesting. "It seems that the villagers had a scare from some demons last night."

"Aye, Inuyasha." Kaede stood in her herb garden. "There was a large hoard of demons that passed over the village last night. Odd though that they didn't attack."

"You weren't their target you old hag, something else was." Inuyasha said leaning against a hut.

"Inuyasha ... Sit!" Inuyasha slammed face first into the ground.

"Lady Kaede, could you please tell us which way that they went?" Miroku asked stepping over Inuyasha.

"That was the oddest part of it all. They flew over the forest and then the aura just disappeared."

"We will go check it out." Kagome said walking toward the forest.

"Be careful child." Kaede yelled after her as everyone else followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The forest was unchanged. Nothing could of hinted to demons being there. The trees were all intact and the flowers, undisturbed. The birds were singing and the wind was blowing. Kagome walked to the well and sat down. Everything was in perfect condition. Nothing could of even clued them to think that Naraku had been here only a little while ago.

Inuyasha came out from the forest, to the well. "Nothing is wrong. Everything is just like it was before."

"Yea... it's a little weird. We know that it was Naraku that came this way, but we can't find any kind of destruction. It's what Naraku does. It just doesn't make any since." Kagome gave herself a headache trying to figure it all out.

Inuyasha walked over to besides Kagome. "Maybe you should go home."

Kagome looked up at him with surprise. "...What??"

"Well... I uh..." Inuyasha kept shuddering. "Well... I just have a really bad feeling about this and I think you would be a lot safer in your time."

She kept staring at him like he had grown another head,

"What the Fuck are you staring at?!" he yelled.

"Nothing" She said snapping out of her daze. "It's just whenever I want to go back to my time, you always tell me I can't."

Inuyasha blushed deep pink. "Well... I just don't want you to get hurt." His blush deepened.

Kagome stood up and placed her hand on his cheek. "It's okay Inuyasha." she said softly. "I understand."

"Oh Kagome." He said pulling her into a tight embrace. "I just can't bare the thought you falling into the same fate as Kikyo. You're the only one I have now. I won't let you get hurt."

Kagome felt the tears welling up but she tried to contain them. She lifted her head to look up at Inuyasha.

Her lips looked delicious to Inuyasha and he had to fight with his demon side, not to take her right here and now. But his human side reasoned with him, explaining that she probably wouldn't like that and he would probably get sat until he fell out the other side of the earth.

He took her mouth into his. He felt her body shudder as he licked her lips for entrance. She easily complied. She opened for him and their tongues fought for dominance. They pulled away only for air.

She placed a hand on his chiseled chest as she felt light headed. I was her first ever kiss from a boy, and it was wonderful.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he helped her steady herself.

She nodded her head and she leaned into him, welcoming his warm embrace. "Yea... I'm just fine." she pulled away and walked over to the well. "I'll be going now."

Inuyasha didn't want her to go. He wanted her to stay with him. But he realized that he had to have her go because she could get hurt.

"Okay. I'll come for you as soon as I can." He said walking over to her.

She nodded her head and then leaned up and kissed him quickly on the lips. "I'll be waiting." she then jumped in the well. Kagome was enveloped in the familiar bluish-purple light. Gently she landed on the ground. She looked up to see the well house ceiling. She was home.

She climbed out of the well and walked back to her house. She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Her mother walked in and was surprised to see her daughter sitting there in the house. "Oh, honey. I didn't think you would be home so soon. Is everything okay on the other side?"

"Yea everything is fine. Just I wanted to come back here and get caught up on my school work."

Her mom raised an eyebrow. "Okay, as long as you and Inuyasha didn't get into another fight."

"No mom, we didn't." Kagome said rolling her eyes. "I'm gonna go and take a nice hot bath." Kagome ran upstairs into the bathroom. She turned on the water and sank down. "Ah this feels soooo good." She said closing her eyes. "I wonder how long it will take for Inuyasha to come back?" She thought as she remembered their kiss. "I hope it's soon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Across the city, Naraku was gathering follower. Along with the demons that he brought with him, he also had a great deal of demons that were from the modern era. "I never imaged this. What a wonderful world full of interesting things." he said looking at his followers. "I will take over this world and make it mine. And neither Inuyasha nor Kagome can stop me."

A pair of crimson eyes watched in horror as they remembered their past. "Oh no."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay I really hope that you like it. It's my first fic so please be nice. Please review and a special thanks to my one and only reviewer so far. Puppywriter. Thanks a lot. U were the first one and I really want to thank u and I hope u liked this chapter.


	6. Date

Hey so I am so happy!! I got another review. YAAAAAA!!!! I no its only 1 but it means that someone likes my story. I love my 2 reviewers and much love to you guys who are reading but don't leave reviews. GRRRRR!!! but neways. Much love. And on with the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 months later

Inuyasha still hadn't come back. Kagome watched out of her window every night, waiting for him to come back. She had thought about going back, just to see if everything was alright, but she always thought of Inuyasha and the promise she made to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**She placed a hand on his chiseled chest as she felt light headed. I was her first ever kiss from a boy, and it was wonderful. **_

"_**Are you okay?" he asked as he helped her steady herself. **_

_**She nodded her head and she leaned into him, welcoming his warm embrace. "Yea... I'm just fine." she pulled away and walked over to the well. "I'll be going now."**_

_**Inuyasha didn't want her to go. **__**He wanted her to stay with him. **__**But he realized that he had to have her go because she could get hurt. **_

"_**Okay. I'll come for you as soon as I can." He said walking over to her. **_

_**She nodded her head and then leaned up and kissed him quickly on the lips. "I'll be waiting." she then jumped in the well. Kagome was enveloped in the familiar **__**bluish**__**-purple light. Gently she landed on the ground. She looked up to see the well house ceiling. She was home.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"I told him I wouldn't come back unless he came and got Me." she sighed walking back out of the well house.

As she closed the door, a familiar voice greeted her. "Hey Kagome. How are you?" She turned around to come face to face with Hojo. "Are you feeling well? You've been at school a lot lately."

"Uh... Yea I'm feeling better all the time." Kagome said plastering on a big fake smile.

"Great!" he yelled "Now you and I can go on that date, and before you say no, let me just remind you of the times that you have blown me off." Kagome closed her mouth. "I know it wasn't your fault that you couldn't make it to our other dates, you were sick, I understand. But I think you owe me a one."

How could she say no to that? She wanted to but she just couldn't. "_Sigh_-Alright I'll meet you at the movies at 8."

"Awesome" he said. He ran to the edge of the stairs and then turned around and waved. She waved back and then he descended the shrine stairs.

Kagome walked up to her room and fell onto her bed. "Just great."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 7:30.Kagome was finishing up getting ready for her date with Hojo. She had on a light blue sun dress on, that went to just above her knees. She also had her hair tied up in a bun, with some hair falling down around her face. She said goodbye to her mom and then ran out of the house.

Kagome was about to run done the shrine stairs but then she looked at the well house. She slowly opened the door and walked down the stairs to lean over the well. There was the same dirt that she had seen in it for the past dirt. No change.

"I'm going out." she said down the well. She sighed as she got no answer. "What was I thinking, talking to the well? It's not like he can hear me... Oh Inuyasha... when are you going to come for me?"

Kagome glanced down at her watch. 7:45. "OhhhNOOOO!! I'm gonna be LATE!!!" she ran from the well house and sprinted down the stairs and around the corner all the way to the theater. She made it just as everyone was heading in for the movie to start. Hojo was standing outside the door waiting.

"Sorry I'm late!" Kagome said in between breaths.

Hojo just smiled "It's okay. Come on the movie's gonna start. I already got the tickets."

The movie he had picked was Ghost Rider. It was a really good movie. Kagome actually had a really good time. Better than she though she would. After the movie, they were walking home and Hojo spotted a small Dunkin Donuts. "Hey, do you want to grab a coffee or something"

Kagome agreed and they walked inside. Hojo got a coffee, while Kagome got a hot chocolate. They sat down at a table at the back of the shop.

"So... how have you been feeling?"

"Pretty good. I really feel a lot better." Kagome said taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

Suddenly Kagome felt a strong demonic aura. But then it was gone. _"I know I just felt one?" _Kagome thought to herself. She looked around the shop. No one else was there except for them and the employees. _"That was really weird. I didn't know there were demons in the modern era?!" _Kagome quickly got up.

"What's wrong?"Hojo asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Um... Hojo I need to go home. My mom wanted me back for 10:30." She lied. She had just wanted to get out of there. She had a terrible feeling that she was being watched.

"Oh okay." Hojo said getting up and leading her out the door.

He got her home right before her 'pretend' curfew. "Well, I had a lot of fun tonight."

Kagome looked at Hojo. "Ya, I did too." He blushed a dark red that was visible even in the dim light.

Hojo then leaned into kiss her good night. Kagome panicked. She didn't want to KISS him!!She put her finger up to his lips before they meet. "I'm sorry Hojo. I just feel like that would be moving too fast."

Hojo's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Oh...okay" Kagome quickly pecked him on the cheek, and then ran up the stairs.

There still was no sign of Inuyasha. Kagome curled up on her bed after she had taken a shower.

"I didn't know that there were demons here in the modern era, too." She thought back to all the times that she had felt a VERY small demonic presence surrounding people. She had never really thought anything of it until now. But she couldn't figure out how they did it. She pondered that thought until she fell asleep.

Out her window there was someone watching her sleep. He had followed her all night. He had even been there when she was talking to herself at the well and he was also right there when she had pecked Hojo on the cheek He smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So hey guys. I would love to have some more reviews. I love getting them and I would even welcome flames because it means you read it. But who do you think was watching Kagome?? Hummm??? But if any of you have any ideas for later chapters than feel free to send it. I if I use it then I will put your name in the story!! That way everyone knows the idea is yours. But review PLEASE!!!


	7. Old Faces

Hey sorry guys that I haven't posted any thing but my computer caught a nasty virus and it is taking me forever to get rid of it. I'm using my parents computer now so ill be all set!!! Seriously I'm about to punch my computer and throw it off the highest cliff I can find. But neways on with the story!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha yawned. "Damn it! We've been search for 2 months and haven't found a single clue about Naraku.

"Calm down Inuyasha. We still need to keep searching." Sango said obviously annoyed.

"For once I think that Inuyasha is right," Sesshomaru said. "If the lesser demons are running free, Naraku is nowhere to be found."

Miroku put his hand to his chin. "Maybe Naraku's disappearance ahs some thing to do with the demonic aura that Lady Kaede felt that night."

"AHHH" Inuyasha yelled. "After all that running around, we're going back to the place we started at with nothing!!"

Miroku smacked Inuyasha over the head with his staff. "Calm down. We're just as anxious as you to find Naraku and being angry isn't going to get us any closer to finding him."

Inuyasha fumed about the rather large lump on his head as they walked back to the village.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome's time

Kagome sighed as she stared down the well. 'Another day, no Inuyasha.'

"KAGOMEEE... your friends are here!!"

Kagome walked out of the well house and walked to the house. All 3 of her friends were sitting in her living room. "Are you ready to go to the mall!!" Eri said.

"Whaa..."Kagome said. "When did this happen."

"Well since you've been well lately we wanted to surprise you and take you out shopping to celebrate your health!" Ayumi exclaimed.

The girl grabbed on to her arms and pulled her out of the house. 'But I wanted to stay and wait for Inuyasha.' Kagome thought to herself. The girls kept dragging her. 'Oh well. He will wait for me.'

Kagome's mouth dropped when she got to the mall. So many demonic energies were surrounding people. Kagome could see them plain as day, but the other girls didn't seem to notice. 'Why can't they see them? And why can I? I guess my miko powers ARE getting stronger.'

The girls dragged her from store to store as they tried on thousands of clothes. Soon they found their way to the food court and they all crashed at a table.

"So Kagome. Are you having fun?" Ayumi asked.

Kagome nodded her head as she checked out a new shirt that she had gotten. She looked over toward the bookstore and saw flowing silver hair. It was on a child being held by his mother. The woman turned around so that Kagome could see her face and she almost choked. The wine red eyes and jet black hair. Kagura was standing in front of her in flesh and blood.

Kagome quickly stood up and ran towards her, leaving her friends confused. She ran as fast as she could to catch up with her. "Kagura!!" She yelled. The woman looked back to see who had called her. Her eyes widened as they found their way to Kagome's face.

Kagura stared at her as she stopped in front of her. "Kagome!"

Kagome laughed "Wow you remember me after all these years. I'm flattered."

Kagura smiled at Kagome. "I'm so glad to see you too. I'm Sure that some one else would be ecstatic to see you also."

Kagome walked with Kagura and her child to a large mansion. "Is this where you live?" Kagura nodded as she led Kagome up to the front door. As she opened the door Kagome screamed...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for the short chapter but its like 10 and I have to work at 7. My next chapter will come soon and be a lot longer. I promise! C Ya


	8. moving forward

Hey guys. I told u that I would post soon ) But ne ways. Ill shut up and get on with the story. Oh and thanks to my reviewers!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kagome walked with Kagura and her child to a large mansion. "Is this where you live?" Kagura nodded as she ****led**** Kagome up to the front door. As she opened the door ****Kagome**** screamed...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sesshomaru was sitting on the couch going over some documents when he heard a girl scream. He quickly jumped up from his seat and ran into the front foyer. Kagome was hugging a stunned Shippo. Kagome jumped up and down as she greeted her old friend.

"Kagome...Kagome, calm down." Shippo said as he tried to get her to stop jumping.

"But I can't. I'm just so glad to see you!!" Shippo had grown a lot. He stood at 6'2, towering over Kagome. His red-brown hair was spiked up and he was wearing baggy jeans with a muscle shirt that showed off his flawless body.

"I know, I know but the baby's are sleeping upstairs."

Kagome gasped "You have babies!!" She whispered

Shippo nodded his head "Twins. Eva and Erin. They just turned two. We brought them over to see grandpa." he said pointing to Sesshomaru.

Kagome looked over to him and smiled. "Aww Grandpa!!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't even."

"Aww come one. It's cute. So Rin is your daughter."

Kagura nodded her head "When we were younger, we decided to make her our daughter. Sesshomaru found her a potion that would make her age slower. Then later on in life she and Shippo mated and they became a family."

Kagome nodded, and she looked down at the young silver haired boy. "So, is he yours?"

Kagura looked down at the young child. "Yes. Our youngest. We have three other children. Karen who is 5, Lyn who is 9 and Kiba who is 14. Well they're a lot older than that but it's the age they show in their disguises."

"So that how you do it" Kagome said "You use disguises!"

Sesshomaru laughed. "Well of course. The humans think that demons were just myths. How do you think they would react if they knew that demons were walking among them?"

"So no humans know about demons?"

"Well there are some exceptions. If a demon and a human fall in love, they are obligate to tell the human about their demon blood. Especially if they are going to have a child. The child would have characteristics of the demon blood. That would be an unpleasant surprise I would imagine." Kagura said

Kagome Chuckled. "Yea I would say so." she said imagining the situation.

Kagura led them in to the living room and motioned for them all to sit down. "I'm so happy that I ran into you. I wasn't sure what time period you had lived in so it was a good thing that you recognized me." She said smiling.

Kagome nodded her head. "I am so glad to see you guys. I haven't seen any one in like two months and I was really missing you guys."

"Ah yes, I seem to remember that time," Sesshomaru said as he started going over his documents again. "I seem to remember a certain hanyou would not shut up about you."

Kagome blushed, "Really... did he really talk about me that much?"

He nodded his head and went back to his paperwork. Kagura took over the talk. "So my dear, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing really, just catching up with my school work and everything."

"I would imagine that you wouldn't get a lot of school work done back in the feudal era, not with all those demons around" Kagura said laughing.

"Forget the demons," Kagome said, "Inuyasha was always bugging me. I probably would have gotten more work done with the demons." they all burst out laughing.

Finally after a couple minuets they all calmed down. Kagome glanced over at the clock. "I am really sorry to cut this short but I need to be heading home." Kagome got up to leave.

"I'll walk you out." Kagura said also getting up. She walked Kagome out the door. "Wait Kagome." She said

Kagome turned around to face her. "Yea?"

"Um... have you notices anything strange around here lately?"

Kagome shook her head "no. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. I was just asking." she said waving her arms. "Be safe walking home." She said and she shut the door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naraku was sitting at a large oak desk at the top floor of a large banking building. He was marveling over his new accomplishments. This building was just one of the first steps of his new plan. He had no problems taking over this bank.

He still was getting used to the technology, but the two months that he had been here he had learned a lot. Money gets you things and things are what he needed. He had spied on Kagome. Her powers were developing nicely and she had picked up on him at the dunkin donuts.

He walked over to the window and looked down at the bustling street in the business district. "She will be a big part of my plan; she will be the key to the demise of her era."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for the short chapter but I couldn't think of anything else to put. I love cliffys. I promise I will try to post sooner this time. But please review and tell me how it's going so far. C YA


	9. Powers Revealed

Hey guys wats up. lol. Ya I'm graduating in like 4 days!!! I'm so exited. Then it's off to college but that's not till September so ill be getting a lot of chapters out during the summer hopefully. But on wit the story!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**He walked over to the window and looked down at the bustling street in the business district. "She will be a big part of my ****plan;****she**** will be the key to the demise of her era." **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Inuyasha and the rest of the gang were walking back toward the village. Everyone was eager for Inuyasha to go and get Kagome. But none of them were as anxious to see her more than Inuyasha.

He had waited for two full months after their first kiss. He wanted to feel her in his arms once again. He liked the feeling. Kikyo's body was cold from death and just didn't give off the same warmth that Kagome's did.

"Only a bit further to the village, Inuyasha." Miroku said sensing his restlessness.

Inuyasha abruptly stopped fidgeting and glared at the monk. "What are you talking about?"

"Everyone can tell that you are anxious to go and see Lady Kagome."

Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest. "Feh"

They finally got to the village around dark. "Well I welcome you back." Kaede said as she saw the group enter the village.

"Well it's good to be back" Sango said as she looked over toward Inuyasha. As she expected he was already running toward the well to go see Kagome. She smiled as she and the others went into the hut to await his and Kagome's return.

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could toward the well. He jumped high and landed right in it as the purple light enveloped him and he was transported through the well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome was out with her friends again. They had convinced her to go to the movies with them. After the movie, they had gone and taken a walk through the shopping district. They were all talking and laughing when they got themselves lost.

"Um.. Do you guys know where we are?" Eri said in a worried voice.

All four girls stopped and looked around. They had all been so lost in their little world that they had wandered into the back alleys. They were so far that they could barely see the lights and hear the people that were in the district.

"Uhhh... I don't like this." Ayumi said backing herself against a wall.

Kagome was surprisingly calm. All those demons that she had encountered, a back alley in the middle of a modern day city was a piece of cake. Then she remembered there were demons in her world too. 'I would feel a lot better if I had my bow on me.' she thought to her self.

"Come on you guys. Let's go this way." Yuka said pointing down one of the other alleys.

They all started walking down the small path. Then they heard something move behind them. They all turned around to see nothing. They all stared shaking.

"Come on you guys. It was probably just a cat or something..." Yuka said trying to push the girls faster down the alley.

Kagome wasn't so sure. She could sense something. They kept going on down the alley, with Kagome keeping her senses on high alert.

Then Eri, who was at the back of the group, screamed. They all whipped around and say that she was being held by a big guy. Then two other guys came up behind Ayumi and Yuka holding them. Another guy jumped down from the rooftop above them and landed on top of Kagome, pining her to the ground.

"Looks like you girls picked the wrong place to get lost." The guy on top of Kagome said. He had whitish blonde hair and was fairly built. The way he talked, he seemed to be the leader of the group. Kagome could sense demon blood running through his veins. By what she could see was he was some kind of tiger demon. He had ears on the top of his head like a cat and he had black stripes on his face. His fangs showed clearly when he smiled evilly at her

Ayumi started to scream. The guy who was holding her punched her on the side of the head and her body fell limp.

"AYUMI!!" They all screamed.

"Shut up." The guy holding Kagome yelled. "You don't think that we would hurt her. You girls are our play toys now. You'll never see your families again, so I hope you said good bye." He smiled down at Kagome as he ran his had up and down her leg.

She shot him a dirty look. 'Now I really wish I had my bow. I'd blow your ass into a million pieces' she thought.

Yuka and Eri both stared to sob and cry as the men started to touch them.

Kagome had had it. She wasn't about to lay here and let these guys take advantage of them like this. She was not going to be anyone's play thing and she was going to see all her family again. She didn't care if her friends saw. She was going to save them.

She built up all her power in her body. The tiger demon looked down on the girl under him. She started to glow a bright pick color. Yuka and Eri stopped crying to watch their friend. Ayumi woke up and also watched as Kagome glowed brighter and brighter.

Suddenly the man on top of her was thrown off of her with so much force, that he went straight through the brick wall of a building.

Kagome stood up and looked toward the hole his body had just made. She was still glowing brighter.

He slowly got up and stepped out of the building. He looked at her with hungry eyes. "Heh, so you're a miko. A very good one at that. You'll sell good to our boss." He said as he lunged for her.

She held up her hand in front of her and he stopped in mid air, and was again thrust backwards in to a wall. She slowly walked towards his body lying in a heap at the base of the wall. "I know what you are, I've had a lot of experience of killing things like you so you better go away and leave us alone."

He smiled that cocky smile again. He got up and stared to brush himself off. "I'll give you credit for doing that to me. Not many people can do that, let alone a girl. But I'm not going to let you go that easily. My boss is looking for someone like you and we were told to bring you no matter what." He said walking around her. Her eyes following his every move. "Now I'll ask you nicely. Would you like to be a part of our group and help us take over this world." He got really close to her and whispered on her ear. "If you refuse, I will kill your friends."

Kagome's eyes widened at realization of what he had said. She turned to face him. His smile got even wider. "So I take it that you agree?"

She looked at all three of her friends and then looked down at her feet.

The man started laughing loudly and grabbed on to Kagome's shoulder. "That's right, shake because you're scared." He said still laughing.

"I am shaking but it's not for the reason that you think." She said lifting her head to show her huge smile.

His smile disappeared as she grabbed on to his hand on her shoulder with her energy glowing hand. He screamed in pain as her miko powers worked against his demon blood. With her other hand she shot energy bursts at the other three guys, knocking them off their feet.

She let go of the demon's hand and ran over to join her friends. They all came after them and she placed her hands on the ground and a barrier shot up around them. All four men were shot backwards and they struggled to get up.

The demon got up first "lets retreat now." He said as he helped his men up. As they were running away, he turned around and yelled. "We will be back. I will get you Miko."

Kagome took down the barrier and fell to her knees. She had used too much of her power at once. She didn't even know that she had that much power inside of her.

Her three friends all swarmed around her and helped her up. "Wow Kagome, that was wild." Eri said as they were walking out of the alley.

"What was that?" Yuka asked.

Kagome lied. They weren't ready to hear the truth yet. "I had come across some scrolls at my shrine and they told about all the powers that miko's have and I learned to tap into my powers." She said hoping they would believe her.

"That makes sense. Your family did come from a long line of priest and priestesses. It is logical that you would have inherited some of their powers."

After they got to the main street they all sat down on a bench. "So you guys know you can't tell anyone about my powers right."

They all nodded their heads, knowing the great secret they all knew.

"That guy said his boss was looking for someone like me. There could be others out there that are working under him."

"So now you are going to have to be really careful Kagome." Yuka said patting her friend on the back.

Kagome nodded her head as she smiled to her self. She felt a lot better now with them knowing. Now there was only one secret that she had to tell them. She would but not now. Not yet. Eventually.

They all walked with her back home. She said good bye to them at the bottom of the stairs and she slowly made the accent up the stairs. She walked into her house, totally exhausted as she dragged herself up the stairs toward her room.

She opened her door, not bothering to turn on the lights. She fell down on her bed and curled with her pillow.

Suddenly someone grabbed her off her bed; she struggled to get away. She tried to scream but he had his had over her mouth before she could. He turned her around to face him and her eyes lit up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I no I no. another cliffy, but I will update and your in for a surprise. Who do you think grabbed Kagome?? U'll find out next time. REVIEWS PLZ!!!!!! LOL CYA


	10. seeing you again

I so glad that I graduated. Now I have no worries. Well until I go to college. I have a laptop now so I will be able to write a lot. Hopefully I can write a bunch of chapters this summer. Well back to the story.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**She opened her door, not bothering to turn on the lights. She fell down on her bed and curled with her pillow.**

**Suddenly someone grabbed her off her bed; she struggled to get away. She tried to scream but he had his had over her mouth before she could. He turned her around to face him and her eyes lit up.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Inuyasha was holding on to her she saw his amber eyes and stopped struggling.

"Inu… Inuyasha? Is it really you?" Kagome asked

"Yea, I told you I would be back" he said softly.

She leaned in to him and they kissed long and hard. Inuyasha pushed Kagome down on to her bed.

Suddenly she pushed him away. She could feel his demon rising. "Inuyasha I don't think I'm ready for this." She said

"Ok. I won't go any farther, but I'm gonna kiss you to death." He said with a huge smile on her face.

They were making out for 5 minutes and then Inuyasha stopped. He started sniffing around Kagome. "Why do you have another demons smell on you?" He asked.

Kagome cringed, she had hoped that he would get too caught up in the moment and would no notice the scent on her. She was trying to avoid telling him what happened for fear he would get himself hurt.

"Well…" she said trying to find the right way to say it "there was something that happened today… but you have to promise that you won't get all mad and run off."

"Kagome if someone hurt you, I'm gonna kill them." He said barring his fangs.

She sighed as she cuddled up to him "please just promise me you will listen to the whole story and not take of without thinking it over very carefully."

"But…"

"Please just promise."

"Alright"

Kagome decided to tell him all about today and the strange encounter with the tiger demon. Kagome could tell that Inuyasha was enraged. When she finally got to the part about his boss looking for mikos, he made a turn for the worst. His hand was on the hilt of tetsiuga and he was half way to the window. Kagome had to do a quick 'sit' in order to get him to calm down.

"What was that for" he yelled from the floor.

She again sighed "You promised you wouldn't do anything rash." She said from her bed. "I know you want to go after them but this isn't the feudal era. A lot of people could get hurt. We have no idea who is out looking for mikos, and I think a guy with white hair and dog ears in a red hakama (sp) running around would draw a lot of attention. I would first like you to go see Kagura and Sesshomaru and have them teach you a disguise spell before you start doing anything."

Inuyasha sat on her bed and 'feh'ed. "What the hell can Sesshomau teach me, and as for Kagura, what the hell do you want me too go to one of Naraku's incarnations for?"

"Not the one's in your time, I meant the ones in my time."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "In YOUR time?!"

Kagome nodded her head. "And Shippo and Rin too" she said smiling ear to ear at the thought of going to see them again. "Yea and they have changed a lot. Sesshomaru is a lot different than what he used to be."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and laid down on Kagome's bed. "Well I don't care how he's changed; I'm not going to my brother for help!"

"Inuyasha… please stand up"

He did as she asked "like this?"

Kagome nodded her head, smiling. He didn't like that smile. "SIT! SIT! SIT! Inuyasha your so ignorant sometimes that I can't stand it your coming and that's final!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DING-DONG

Kagome was standing outside Sesshomaru and Kagura's door, next to a very mad hanyou.

"I don't see why we have to do this?" he said obviously irritated.

"Shut up or ill use the 's' word." She felt Inuyasha stiffen at her words.

Soon Kagura was opening the door. "Oh Kagome… and Inuyasha… what a surprise! Um… come in. ill let Sesshomaru know you're here."

Inuyasha turned to run out of the door but Kagome was too quick. "Sit" Inuyasha slammed face first into the marble floor.

"What was that for?" he yelled from the floor.

"That was for trying to get away. Sesshomaru is your blood. Just hear him out please. For me!"

Inuyasha sat on the floor cross legged and sighed "alright"

Just then Sesshomaru walked in with Kagura. "What a surprise. To finally see my little brother after all these years." He said with a slight smirk.

"Cut the bullshit. I'm only here because Kagome made me."

Sesshomaru looked to Kagome. "So why have you brought him here."

"I've come to ask you if you could teach him how to use a concealment spell and I have something very important to discus with you all after."

"Ah… so a concealment spell is what you need. Well I think I can help you with that. Would you like to follow me to my training chamber?"

Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru through a door, although it was reluctantly.

Kagome giggled and Kagura led her into the large sitting room. It was a huge room with a spiral staircase at one end leading upstairs. It had ceiling to floor windows all around the room. It was painted an elegant beige color with three elegant white couches sited around a 30 foot tall stone fireplace.

"Wow" was all that Kagome could say.

Kagura directed her to the couches. They both sat down and Kagura rang for some tea. Now they could talk.

"So" Kagura started "what is this thing that was so important that you need to tell us?"

Kagome took a sip of her tea that had just arrived. "Well I would rather say it when everyone is here."

Kagura nodded her head "indeed it would be the best idea."

Kagome looked around the expansive mansion. "If you don't mind me asking, what do you guys do to afford such a lavish mansion?"

"Oh this. Well sesshy owns a rather large antique business. A lot of things that we had left over from the feudal era. Who knew they would become so profitable from all our old junk. He also is the curator at the local museum and he helps identify artifacts. I work here with looking up the artifacts and also working with his demon assets. The demons come to sesshy if they need something"

"So you're like a demon drug dealer?"

Kagura laughed "no we sell magical items. Stuff like concealments for small children who can't hold the spell yet and weapons and all sorts of other stuff."

"Oh"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru led Inuyasha through a maze of corridors and he could tell they were going deeper and deeper underground.

"Are we there yet?" Inuyasha whined

"Almost."

Soon they came to a door Sesshomaru opened it to reveal a large room. No it wasn't large, it was huge! It had to f been the length of a foot ball field and the ceilings were at least 70 feet high.

"Do you like it?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha just kept looking around at all the weapons that lined the walls. At the very top, in a lavish gold and jewel encrusted case was Tenseiga. "So you still have that sword that father gave you."

Sesshomaru stopped to look at the sword. "Yea now I couldn't even think of letting it go."

Inuyasha put his hands behind his head. "You've grown soft in your old age."

Sesshomaru glared at him "do you want me to kill you before or after I teach you how to use the concealment spell?" he said sowing his claws.

Inuyasha smiled. "Let's just get this over with."

Sesshomaru told him to go stand about 10 feet away. "ok now you need to concentrate on your demon attributes like your ears, eyes and hair color. You need to concentrate on them being gone or a different color. Then you just need to think of them staying that way and you're done. The spell should hold on to your aura until you undo the spell."

Inuyasha did as he was told concentrating as hard as he could. Then his hair suddenly turned from silver to black. "haws that?"

"Good" Sesshomaru said "but I think the ears might be a little noticeable."

Inuyasha looked up and sure enough there were two silver ears sticking out from his black hair. He tried harder and harder. But his ears would not go down. He went at it for another r10 minutes but he just couldn't get them to go down.

Finally Sesshomaru stopped him. "It obvious that your ears aren't going to go down… so let's try a different hair style. Maybe one that will cover your ears. Try to shorten your hair and spike it up."

"I don't want to shorten my hair!"

"It will only appear that way with the spell up, once you take the spell down, your hair will be its original color and length."

"Alright." Inuyasha again stared to concentrate. His hair began to shorten and then it stood up in small spikes. Just enough to cover his ears.

"Very good. I didn't think you would get it that quickly."

Inuyasha gave him an evil look

"Just kidding! Now we need to get you some clothes from this era."

Inuyasha looked down. "What's wrong with the clothes I'm wearing?"

"A person walking down the street in a bright red kimono I think will stand out."

Sesshomaru led him through another hallway and they ended up in what looked like his bedroom. He went over to his closet and picked out a red muscle shirt and a baggy pair of pants, socks and shoes. "Put these on and then come down stairs." Then he left Inuyasha alone.

Inuyasha put the clothing articles and looked and him self. He looked good.

He came down the stairs and Kagome looked at him. She had to do a double take at him. He looked so different in the modern clothes that showed off all his muscles and his black hair and no ears just blew her out of the water. Don't get her wrong, she loved him as a hanyou but he looked hot.

"What?!" He said when he saw Kagome looking at him.

"Nothing…" she said looking down at her feet.

"So what is this that you had to tell us that was so important?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well…" and Kagome stared to tell them about all that happened with the tiger demon and how he said his boss was looking for mikos.

After she was done Sesshomaru looked out the window. "I've heard rumors about someone looking for mikos but I just thought it to be just a rumor. I'm sorry Kagome but I have no clue who is doing this. But I reassure you I will find out. In the meantime, Inuyasha you must not leave Kagome's side. She is in a lot of danger now. You must protect her. If a demon was to get a hold of a miko's powers, well I don't even want to imagine what would befall this world."

Inuyasha nodded his head as he put a protective arm around Kagome's waist. "I will protect her with my life!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow I think that was my longest chapter yet. Lol cya


	11. Naraku's Intentions

Sorry guys that I haven't updated. Work sux. Like totally hardcore!! But I'm going to be 18 on Aug 1 so I might have a job lined up as a bartender. That would be so sweet. So here's my next chap. Hope you like…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking home that night after they had left Sesshomaru's house. Kagome kept looking around nervously. Every where she looked she though that someone was watching her.

This did not go unnoticed by Inuyasha. He could feel her nervousness coming off her in waves, and he saw her head darting back and forth. "This thing must really have her worked up!" he thought.

"Kagome…"

She jumped a good foot up in the air at the sudden sound of his voice. "Don't do that! You scared the shit out of me." She snapped at him."

"Sorry… Why are you so nervous?"

She looked to him and put on a fake smile. "I'm not nervous." She said sounding like she was trying to convince herself more than Inuyasha.

He raised one eyebrow and looked at her "Yea right. Is that why your head keeps looking behind you."

She looked at her feet and frowned. They didn't talk for a while but then she finally spoke. "I guess I am a little afraid. The feudal era was my place to be afraid, but when I would come home to my era, I would feel calm and at ease, cause I knew that nothing was hurt me here. But now, there are people looking for me, and not just any people, demons." Kagome looked up at the city before them.

Inuyasha looked too. The sun was setting and beyond the buildings there was a hue of purple and pink that was beautiful. Inuyasha grabbed on to Kagome's hand, and pulled her into an embrace. "Kagome, I promise you that I will not let anything happen to you. I love you, and I won't let anyone else have you." He silenced her oncoming words with his lips and they kissed under the setting sun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naraku stood, looking out the window of his office. A tiger demon stepped into his office and bowed down before him. "Boss. I have great news."

"This had better be good, Ryu, or I might be forced to kill you."

Ryu's lips curled into a smile. "Oh I am sure you will want to hear this." He said standing to face Naraku. "We have found a miko that is suited to your needs. She is Kagome Higurashi. Avery powerful miko, I felt her powers full hand. She is defiantly perfect for your plan master."

Naraku smiled, still facing the window. "Have you sent people to capture her?"

Ryu smiled even greater. "Yes, we have people watching her. Although there seems to be a strange hanyou with her. We are collecting more data on him as well. We will be set to capture her in a week's time."

Naraku turned from the window and sat down at his desk. "Very good, I am expecting another full report tomorrow."

Ryu bowed again and then went to leave. "Oh… Master, what would you like me to do with the other girls that we have captured with miko powers?"

Naraku sat back in his chair "none of them contain the power that I need to go about with my plan… but I think that I might have another use for them… tell your men to keep rounding up mikos but Kagome is our real target. I might have her."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome woke up to the sun beating in through her window. Inuyasha was leaning against her wall, sleeping. She tried to move slowly off her bed, trying not to wake him. She got to the door…

"Where do you think your going?" Inuyasha was staring right at her from the bed.

"Don't worry I'm just going to go take a bath." She hurried up and left the room before he had a chance to say another word.

The shower was steaming hot when Kagome got in. she let the water wash over her, relaxing her. Then she thought about the demon who had tried to kidnap her. Who was his boss? And why were they after mikos? So many questions that she couldn't answer. She got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel and walked over to her room. Inuyasha was not there so he must have gone down stairs. She dressed in her blue sun dress and then went downstairs.

Inuyasha was playing with buyo and her mother was still cooking breakfast. Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "So I was thinking that we could go to the feudal era today. I'm sure everyone would like to see you."

Kagome was exited she had not seen everyone for over 2 months and she was dyeing to see them. "Sure, we'll go right after breakfast."

As soon as they had eaten their fill, Kagome hopped onto Inuyasha's back and they both jumped into the well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry that this chapter is so short but I am so tired. And I can't think of what to write. So please send reviews and if you could suggest some things for later chapters, well that would be awesome. I don't know why but I have serious writers block. But I look forward to hearing from you. Cya


	12. Back to the Past

So is anyone out there!!!! I need reviews. I haven't gotten reviews in like 3 chapters. WTF!!!!! But I digress. Back to the story… lol

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking down the path toward Kaede's hut.

"I can't wait to see Miroku and Sango again" Kagome said skipping a little.

Inuyasha laughed. "Yea I'm sure your exited you haven't seen them in over two months."

The reached Kaede's hut in no time and there was a lot of screaming from Kagome and Sango when they entered the hut. Inuyasha had to cover his ears for fear of going deaf.

"Oh my god! Kagome!! Sango squealed.

"Sango I've missed you so much!!!" Kagome squealed back.

There was allot of hugging exchanged and a lot more screaming, much to Inuyasha's disliking.

After they were welcomed by Kaede and Shippo, who came in a few minutes after Kagome and Sango's screams, they all sat down to enjoy a long awaited meal together.

"So what have you been up to while we've been gone." Miroku asked as they ate.

"Oh nothing really. Just going to school and stuff. I was so bored. "Kagome said as she ate her fish.

"Sounds like you didn't have much fun." Shippo said.

Kagome shook her head and laughed." No I didn't. But I'm here now and I can't be happier." She said scooping up the small fox and hugging him tightly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they had all settled down, Kagome and Sango went off to the hot springs for some girl time.

"Ahh, this feels so good." Kagome said, sinking into the springs.

"Yea, I haven't been able to relax science we got back." Sango said also sinking into the springs.

"Why not?"

"Well, something has been bothering me. There is no sign of Naraku anywhere. Even in the 2 months that we were traveling, there was not one sign of Naraku. It makes me feel uneasy. Even when Naraku was in hiding, we still had some news of him, but now nothing. I have a feeling that something big is going to happen."

Kagome looked to Sango. To Kagome it did sound weird. Naraku was not one to hide himself, especially that he had the entire jewel but the one that she had in the vial around her neck. Naraku should be parading around, corrupting demons to come and attack them and trying to get the last jewel shard.

They sat in silence for a little bit. Kagome began thinking about Naraku. Then she remembered what happened just before she left. "What ever happened with that large aura that went over the village in to the forest?"

Sango shook her head. "No, we searched the forest after you left and found nothing out of the ordinary."

"Do you think that that could have been Naraku?"

"I don't know… "

"Think about it, we felt Naraku heading south, and then a large aura passes over the village. The village was south of our location. Maybe the aura that passed over the village was Naraku."

"But Kaede said that the aura disappeared over Inuyasha's forest. What would Naraku need in the forest?"

Kagome thought about what was in the forest that was important to them. There was the sacred tree that Inuyasha was sealed to. But they said they checked everything and she was sure that they would check the tree. The only other thing was the well. "What if he did something to the well?"

Sango stepped out of the spring and stared to dry off. "But wouldn't of you have notice something when you went trough. You and Inuyasha went there back and nothing is wrong with you guys."

"Ya… I guess." Kagome said also getting out and drying off.

Soon after that they left. They were still discussing Naraku when they got back to the hut. Shippo was on top of Inuyasha's head, pulling on his ears, while Miroku was watching anxiously. Just as Kagome walked into the hut, Inuyasha pulled down Shippo and hit him hard on the head.

"SIT!!" Kagome's voice rang out.

Inuyasha slammed head first into the floor.

"KAGOME!!" he yelled pulling him self up off the ground.

She looked at him as she pulled Shippo into her arms. "Well, you shouldn't have hit him." She said looking at him with a frown on her face.

He turned around and folded her arms agents his chest.

_'They haven't even been here __a__ day and they are already fighting.'_ Miroku thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry to leave it at this but I can't think of anything to write. Please review!!!


	13. Kidnapped

Sorry guys to make that last chapter so short. Oh and on a side note… Please review. What is wrong with you people? My number of people that have viewed my story keeps growing but somehow my review number doesn't change. Hmmmm… this is puzzling… **I****s it so hard to push that purple ****button**** at the bottom of the story and select the 'submit review' ****button?**** AHHH!!!** Lol hope you enjoy this…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few days went by without anything much happening. They decided to just stay there in the village. Naraku was obviously hiding and hiding well. And he had all the jewel shards except the one Kagome had. So they had no need to go searching.

Inuyasha was teaching Shippo how to fight, while Kagome, Sango, and Miroku sat down under a tree to watch. Miroku was trying to grope Sango and Kagome was laughing after there was load slap. Miroku was on his side with a huge red mark across the side of his face. "Some things never change." Kagome thought as she looked at Miroku.

She had been in the feudal era for 4 days now and she was having the time of her life. She wished she could stay here, but until Naraku was gone they couldn't even think about that.

Inuyasha dodged Shippo's attack and grabbed onto his tail, holding him up. He squirmed and wiggled trying to get out of his grasp.

"Shippo, you left yourself open. Always think about what you're going to do before you do it."

"Feh, your one to talk Inuyasha, you never think before you make a move in battle." Shippo said pulling out a leaf.

"Why you little…"

Shippo saw his opportunity and put the leaf on the hand that was holding him. It transformed in to a large boulder, dragging Inuyasha to the ground. Shippo jumped out of the way of the falling hanyou, and laughed as Inuyasha's face made contact with the ground.

"You little runt! Take this thing off of me!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to pull the boulder.

"Just say that I won!" Shippo teased

"No!!! "

"Well then you can just stay there"

Inuyasha struggled and struggled but he couldn't get out. Finally he collapsed on the ground and looked to the fox demon. "Fine, you won." Inuyasha said.

"Promise me you won't hit me."

"I won't hit you."

"Really!?"

"Come on Shippo, take this stupid boulder off my hand!!"

"Alright, alright. Don't get your hakama in a bunch." Shippo walked over to the boulder and tapped it. It popped into a cloud of smoke and a small leaf floated slowly down to Shippo's hand.

As soon as the boulder was gone Inuyasha scooped up Shippo and hit on the head.

"Hey, you said that you weren't going to hit me." Shippo said, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"That was for letting me go. Never let your enemy go, no matter what they offer you. Just be glad a bump on the head is all you're getting."

Shippo looked you at Inuyasha. When had Inuyasha gotten so wise? No matter how many times he and Inuyasha fought, he considered Inuyasha to be like a father to him. He looked up to him more than anyone else, and he was always amazed at how much Inuyasha helped him.

Inuyasha put Shippo on the ground. "That's enough for today." He said and he walked over to Kagome and the others.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night

E very one was sitting around the fire eating. Everyone was silent.

Kagome got up "I'm going to go back to my time for a little bit."

Inuyasha got up to follow but Kagome stopped him. "You can stay here Inuyasha; I'm only going to be gone for a little bit. I just have to go to the store to get some supplies. I'll be back tomorrow morning. And if I'm not then you can come and drag my ass back."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Kagome's time

Kagome climbed out of the well and walked out of the well house.

Her house was dark. She walked in and found a note on the fridge.

_'Kagome,_

_If you come back and find this, we have left to go shopping. We won't be back till later tonight, so we hope to see you then._

_Love mom__'_

Kagome pinned the note back up on the fridge. She went over to her room and got some money and then she left the shrine to go get supplies.

She spent three hours shopping and getting stuff. By the time she was done, it was late. She started walking home, but she felt that someone was watching her. She looked back behind her and saw nothing.

Kagome was almost to the shrine steps, and she heard something behind her. A man was standing there in the shadows behind her. She couldn't see his face but she recognized his aura. It was the tiger demon from a week ago.

"I told you I'd be back for you." He said coolly.

Suddenly some one grabbed her from behind and held her. The tiger demon walked out of the shadows and walked up to Kagome. He grabbed her chin and pulled her head up to look at him. "You are very beautiful. Too bad he wants you."

"Who is 'he'?" Kagome asked harshly.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough. He's' been waiting a long time to see you again"

"Again?" but before Kagome had time to think any further, the tiger demon slammed his fist into her stomach. She stumbled and then fell to the ground unconscious.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So I hope you like that. Please review. Please!!!


	14. Trying to Find Her

I am so sorry for not updating.im like totally swamped at school. I'm really sorry. But enough, on with the story!!!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**"Who is 'he'?" Kagome asked harshly.**

**"Oh you'll find out soon enough. He's' been waiting a long time to see you again"**

**"Again?" but before Kagome had time to think any further, the tiger demon slammed his fist into her stomach. She stumbled and then fell to the ground unconscious.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha was sitting on a tree branch, looking out to the sky. "Kagome has been gone for a long time…"

Shippo came to the bottom of the tree and looked up At Inuyasha. "Kagome has been gone a long time, Inuyasha. Do you think something happened?"

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and started walking over to the well, leaving Shippo alone.

'Kagome can't be in danger. She's told me hundreds of time that her era is a lot safer than mine.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he slowly walked to the well. 'But there was that incident a while ago…'

_They were making out for 5 minutes and then Inuyasha stopped. He started sniffing around Kagome. "Why do you have another demons smell on you?" He asked._

_Kagome cringed, she had hoped that he would get too caught up in the moment and would no notice the scent on her. She was trying to avoid telling him what happened for fear he would get himself hurt. _

_"Well…" she said trying to find the right way to say it "there was something that happened today… but you have to promise that you won't get all mad and run off."_

_"Kagome if someone hurt you, I'm gonna kill them." He said barring his fangs._

_She sighed as she cuddled up to him "please just promise me you will listen to the whole story and not take __off__ without thinking it over very carefully."_

_"But…"_

_"Please just promise."_

_"Alright"_

_Kagome decided to tell him all about today and the strange encounter with the tiger demon. Kagome could tell that Inuyasha was enraged. When she finally got to the part about his boss looking for mikos, he made a turn for the worst. His hand was on the hilt of tetsiuga and he was half way to the window. Kagome had to do a quick 'sit' in order to get him to calm down._

Inuyasha ran fast towards the well and jumped in. the second he was in Kagome's time, he knew something was wrong. He jumped out of the well and ran to Kagome's room. Her scent was faint. He ran downstairs where her family was sitting down for dinner.

"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome's mom said as he burst into the room. "It's so nice to see you. Is Kagome with you?"

Now Inuyasha was really worried. "NO, isn't she here. She came home early today!!"

Kagome's family looked at each other and then back to Inuyasha. "We have been gone all day. We didn't even know that she came home."

"Fuck!!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran from the house and out of the shrine. He could faintly smell her scent. It was starting to rain and that was making it harder for him to tell what direction she was.

He then came to a stop. Her scent had just gone. He sniffed and still he couldn't smell it any farther than here. Inuyasha looked down and saw a small smear of blood on the sidewalk. He bent down to smell. He quickly pulled away as he got a huge whiff of Kagome's scent. It was her blood.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**With ****Kagome**

Drip…

Drip…

Drip…

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Pain raked through her body as she tried to move. Her arms and legs were chained and a lose chain was around her neck.

She tried to look around but all she could see was dark. She was soaked to the bone and freezing. Water dripped on her from above.

Sniffing could be heard from next to her and she tried to look but a sharp pain went through her head and she fell to the floor.

A hand came out and touched her face. Kagome opened her eyes enough to see that a young girl was sitting next to her with her hand on Kagome's cheek.

The girl had long red hair and brilliant green eyes. She looked pale even in the dark and she looked to be very thin. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"uhh… my head is killing me." She moaned.

"You had a very large gash on your forehead."

"Ohh… where are we?"

The young girl fidgeted "We are in 'his' dungeon."

"Who is 'he'?"

Suddenly light flooded the room and Kagome could see that she was in a cell. There were 3 other cells around her but it was still too dark to see into them.

Suddenly the young girl stepped in front of Kagome. "Stay quiet and act asleep." She breathed quickly.

Kagome quickly closed her eyes and tried to regulate her breathing.

"NAOMI!!!" a loud voice rang out. The girl walked over to the front of the cell. "You better have good news for me you worth less bitch!!"

"I'm sorry sir but she still hasn't woken up."

A loud slap echoed through the room and a small whimper was heard. "I said I wanted good news, bitch!!! You better wake her up soon or you and her will both regret it" the hash voice said and then Kagome heard receding footsteps and the room was again drowned in darkness.

Kagome opened her eyes as she felt Naomi come back over to sit next to her. She turned her face and Kagome could see a large red clew mark on the side of her face.

"Why did you do that?" Kagome asked

"'He' wants you badly. Something really bad is going to happen if he gets a hold on you. I can't let him have you!" Naomi said tears streaming down her face.

A chill ran down her spine. What was this guy planning on doing with her?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha ran everywhere in search of Kagome's scent. He ran until the next morning but still had not found her. Finally he returned to Kagome's house where her family was waiting anxiously. Inuyasha shook his head and Mrs. Higarashi broke down crying.

Inuyasha's heart clenched. He wanted to find Kagome so badly. But how?

He ran for the well and jumped in. he needed help. Sango, Shippo and Miroku. He needed their help.

"Kagome, please wait. I'll find you soon!!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay so how do you guys think it is going so far? I am going to try to update this week but I have a hospital appointment on Wednesday so we will see how that goes. I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'll write soon.


	15. AN

sorry guys but i will no be updating for a while. my writing software is acting funny and i think i have to redownload it or something. also i haven't been getting alot of reviews. it make me really sad when i don't get reviews cause then i think my story sucks. but i will update after i gett all that software crap sorted out. i promise.

Kagome717


	16. Friends to the Rescue

Ok guys. I like the reviews that I got. Im so glad that people are interested. Oh and I DID NOT get my software fixed yet. Im at school using the library computer. Lol. But I will still try to review but they will be slow. Sorry!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Inuyasha ran everywhere in search of Kagome's scent. He ran until the next morning but still had not found her. Finally he returned to Kagome's house where her family was waiting anxiously. Inuyasha shook his head and Mrs. Higarashi broke down crying.**

**Inuyasha's heart clenched. He wanted to find Kagome so badly. But how?**

**He ran for the well and jumped in. He needed help. Sango, Shippo and Miroku. He needed their help.**

"**Kagome, please wait. I'll find you soon!!"**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could to Keade's hut. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were all sitting around the fire sipping tea when Inuyasha came bursting into the hut.

"Inuyasha, why are you in such a hurry, and where is Kagome? I thought you were going to bring her back." Sango said with a hint of worry in her voice.

Inuyasha caught his breath "I did go back but she wasn't there. No one has seen her and I can't find her scent anywhere!!" He yelled.

They all looked at each other. Something was not right. They all felt it deep down in their guts. Kagome was in danger.

"How are we going to get her back?" Shippo asked franticly.

Inuyasha's ears drooped. He hadn't thought about how they were going to get through the well. Only he and Kagome could pass through.

Keade cleared her throat and caught everyone's attention. "I believe that I can help. If you all are to pass thought the well, you will need something of Kagome's that is special to you and her. If I am correct, holding on to these items will give you the power to go through the well.

"But I don't have anything like that and I can go through the well." Inuyasha said.

"Aye but you do. Those subjugation beads you have around your neck are your item. That is yours and Kagome's bond. If it were ever broken, you would no longer be able to go to her time."

"So everyone, start thinking of things that we could use." Miroku said walking around the hut.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some time later everyone was gathered around the well.

"Aright. Is everyone ready?" Inuyasha asked

"Ya" Shippo said holding on to a box of crayons.

"Its now or never." Sango was holding a jeweled friendship bracelet that Kagome had given her awhile back. She had never taken it off.

"Lets go get our friend back!!" Miroku yelled.

Every one looked at him. Or more specifically what he was holding. He had in his hand a red pair of panties.

"Miroku, you couldn't of found something better…" Sango said obviously mad.

"But it was the only thing I could find. You guys took all the other stuff."

"Whatever."

"Stop your bickering. We have a duty to save lady Kagome." Keade said while holding on to Kagome's bow.

"Ya!!!! Let's GO!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped in to the well and everyone followed. All getting enveloped by the blue light.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An arrow sat on Naraku's desk. Kagome's energy long gone from the tip, but still, it was very useful.

"Kai." Naraku yelled.

The tiger demon appeared in front of Naraku's desk. "Yes Boss?"

"Is she awake yet."

Kai looked uneasy. "nn…no."

Naraku closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "Inform me the second she does."

"Yes Sir." Kai said a he disappeared again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome woke suddenly to a load bang. She looked around the cell. It was still very dark. It must have been nothing. She closed her eyes to try to sleep again. Just then another load bang and a string of curses rang out form the darkness.

Kagome's eyes adjusted and she could see Naomi laying on the ground cursing.

"Naomi??"

The said girl turned an walked over to Kagome. "So you're up sleepy head." She said with a smile.

"Ya… What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get out of here. You need to get away. Something bad will happen."

"You keep saying that! What's going to happen?"

Naomi didn't talk for a long time. Then she finally sighed. "If they get your powers… the world as we know it will cease to exist. The would will be plunged into darkness and death. No one will be able to escape."

"How do you know this…?" Kagome asked.

"I'm a miko and I have the power to see into the future. But I have to say it is limited. The bloodline is running thin."

"So are there other mikos on the other cells as well?"

"Yes, there are about 17 of us. But you are the prize. You are more powerful than all of us combined. That is why 'he' wants you."

Just then the door opened and Kai came down.

Kagome went back to pretending to be unconscious. And Naomi walked toward the front of the cell.

"She is still not awake." She said blankly.

Kai opened their cell and then closed the door behind him.

Suddenly he smacked Naomi hard across the face. "Don't try to fool me bitch. I know she is wake. I heard you two talking." He said with a smirk.

Kagome stiffened.

Kai walked over to her and kicked her in the stomach. Kagome gasped out in pain. He crouched down and held her face up to look up at him. "I told you I would be back."

He let her face fall and then undid her chains. She fell to the floor and he quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her up to her feet.

"My boss would like to see you."

Kagome had no chose but to follow him. She let him drag her out of the dungeon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha emerged from the well in one leap. He then looked down as a bright blue light came form the well.

Shippo jumped out and then came Miroku, Sango, and finally Keade.

Inuyasha led them over to the door of the well house.

"Well guys," he said as he opened up the doors. "Welcome to the future."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry. I would of made it longer but I got to get something to eat before my class. Ill try to update soon.


	17. Modern Teenagers

Hey guys I said I would try and get another chap up on Tuesday…. Well here it is!! Lol

So my software is still not working... sorry. So they will come out really slow…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Inuyasha emerged from the well in one leap. He then looked down as a bright blue light came form the well.**

**Shippo jumped out and then came Miroku, Sango, and finally Keade.**

**Inuyasha led them over to the door of the well house.**

"**Well guys," he said as he opened up the doors. "Welcome to the future."**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sango, Miroku and Shippo all looked around in awe. They took in the giant building and all the load notices from the city below the shrine.

"WOW" Shippo said jumping up and down, then he covered his nose and spat "what is that horrible smell."

"This era is a lot more polluted than ours." Inuyahsa pointed out.

"So this is where Kagome lives… everything is so big!" Sango said doing a full 360.

"Ya wait till you see how many people there are here…"

"What are those things moving down there?" Miroku said pointing to the street.

"Oh… those are cars… people get in them and ride around. It's a lot faster than walking." Inuyahsa said leading them into Kagome's house.

Inuyahsa found Kagome's mom in the kitchen. She still had tear streaks on her cheeks. She turned around and was surprised to see Inuyahsa was not alone. She looked around at the three new people that were standing in her kitchen. She looked down at the kitsune and immediately knew that these must be Kagome's friends from the feudal era.

"Welcome to the future." I hope your ride was pleasant." She said trying to give them her best smile.

Everyone said high and sat down at the table. Mrs. Higurashi looked around at the people around her. Then she noticed their clothes. "Oh dear. You can't go around the city wearing those clothes!" She quickly got up and walked out of the kitchen. Once she was gone, everyone looked down at their clothes.

"What's wrong with our clothes?" Miroku asked looking in and out of his robes.

"People in this era don't where clothes like this." Inuyasha said.

"So are we going to get to wear clothes like Kagome!!?" Shippo said excited.

"No Stupid!! Those clothes are for girls! You get guys clothes!"

Just then, Mrs. Higurashi came back in carrying a load of clothes. "Okay. Sango, you're about the same size as Kagome so you can go up to her room and pick out some of her clothes to wear. First door at the top of the stairs."

After Sango left she turned and stared to go through the pile she had. "I bought some clothes for you Inuyasha and you Miroku seem to be about his size. Here." She handed each of them a stack of clothes and told them to change in the bathroom.

Then she turned to Shippo. "I pulled out some of Souta's old clothes that should fit you. Ill help you put them on." She said looking at the remaining clothes.

Soon she had Shippo in a small striped polo shirt and some loose fitting jeans. Bu this tail was a problem. Mrs. Higurashi had to cut a hole in the pants. She then put a sweat shirt over him and made sure it was long enough to cover his tail. She than found some socks and shoes that fit him. She looked at her work. Shippo looked like any other young boy…except for the pointed ears. She covered them with his hair.

Soon after, Sango came down the stairs wearing dark blue stretch flare bottomed jeans, she had her hair tied up in a ponytail and had on a pink, long sleeve, turtle neck sweater.

Miroku was next to come out. He was wearing a purple, short sleeve shirt with a black dragon on the front. He also had on a pair of light colored, loose fitting jeans and black shoes.

Inuyasha was last and he had on a red shirt with white katakana writing going down the side. He was also wearing dark colored jeans and white shoes. He grabbed a hat off the table and put it on over his ears.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at them and was surprised. They all looked like normal modern teenagers. Well except for the weapons that they were all carrying.

They all said their good byes and left to go out and search for Kagome.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome was being led through all kinds of hallways. After she got out of the dungeon she noticed that she was in a large corporate office building. Kai led her to the elevator and they rode up to the top floor.

She was then pushed into an office and the door quickly shut behind her. Kagome looked around her and noticed she was in a large office, probably the president of the company.

"So you finally woke up." Someone said from the large seat at the desk. On the desk was single arrow.

Kagome looked up at the back of the seat and noticed the aura. She was taken aback at what she was feeling. "Ho...How did you get here!" she stammered, her voice failing at the courage she was trying to show.

The chair slow turned around to face her and there sat her worst nightmare. Naraku in the flesh and blood, in her time! She looked at his face contorted in a sinister smile, while he was wearing a modern business suit.

"Ill ask you again… how did you get here!" she yelled thins time her voice sounding as brave as she had hoped.

Naraku laughed and then picked up the arrow that was on the desk. "I figured out your little secret. This world of yours is very interesting. A lot better than my world. This arrow was what got me here. I just use you energy that was in it and I ended up here."

Kagome went to take a step forward but her body wouldn't move. She looked down at her feet and notices the markings around her in a circle. She was stuck.

"Also… your word has a better understanding of magic. These demons here understand spells and curses beyond my wildest dreams. Like the one you're standing one now. It's made to paralyze those of the holy kind." Naraku stood up and walked over to Kagome. He took something out of his pocket and there in his hand was the Sacred Jewel.

"What are you planning on doing?" Kagome asked, pissed.

"Oh, you'll see. You play a big part in my plans."

He took 4 shards out of his other pocket. He then stood in front of Kagome and snapped his fingers. Cages appeared out of no where each with a girl in it. Demons where holding on to each of the cages. Kagome noticed Naomi in a cage to her left. "KAGOME!!!" she yelled but soon was slapped by the demon holding her cage, Kai.

Naraku nodded and all the demons grabbed onto the mikos in the cages. Soon all their auras flared to life and they all stilled as the demons bit each of them in the neck. Naraku grabbed Kagome and bit into her neck. The shards then entered her body.

She could feel her aura pulsing with her heart beat. Then the pulsing went out of sync, and started to follow Naraku's heart. All the auras from the other mikos beat to the same rhythm and then they left their owners and flowed into Kagome. She screamed out in pain as the power flowed through her.

Then everything when black….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cliffy!!!! Sorry… I had to! My class is going to start. Be glad that I wrote this much. I was going to stop after Inuyasha and all of them were going to go after Kagome. Lol

Oh and about that… if anyone wants to see a picture of them all in modern clothes. Tell me and I will e-mail it to you.

Also what should I do next:

have Kagome go evil and go on a killing spree

have Inuyasha come and find her and save her

funny takes of Inuyasha and co searching for Kagome

or have Naraku send Kagome to kill her friends

Or if you have an idea… tell me… ill give you credit of I do it.


	18. Finding Kagome

-1I am SOOOOO sorry… things have been very hectic for me with school and work and trying to have a social life.. Which failed miserably….. But I'm so sorry.. Please don't kill me!!!

Just a for waning there is killing and blood in this chapter!!!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**He took 4 shards out of his other pocket. **

**He then stood in front of Kagome and snapped his fingers. Cages appeared out of no where each with a girl in it. Demons where holding on to each of the cages. Kagome noticed Naomi in a cage to her left. **

"**KAGOME!!!" she yelled but soon was slapped by the demon holding her cage, Kai.**

**Naraku nodded and all the demons grabbed onto the mikos in the cages. Soon all their auras flared to life and they all stilled as the demons bit each of them in the neck. Naraku grabbed Kagome and bit into her neck. The shards then entered her body.**

**She could feel her aura pulsing with her heart beat. Then the pulsing went out of sync, and started to follow Naraku's heart. All the auras from the other mikos beat to the same rhythm and then they left their owners and flowed into Kagome. She screamed out in pain as the power flowed through her.**

**Then everything when black….**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Keade all walked down the street looking for any sign or clue that would lead them to Kagome. They all looked like modern teenagers, except for the weapons they each carried. Keade stayed in her miko garb and she was getting less stares than the teens.

Sango, Shippo and Miroku glanced nervously at the road, with ' the cars' as Inuyasha called them, zoomed by them just inches away.

"um Inuyasha….. Are you sure they are not demons." Sango asked.

"nah, they are these metal machines that humans ride in." he said catching Miroku's collar and pulling him out of the road before he got hit by a car.

"this village is so big. And there are so many people. We may never find Kagome." Shippo said almost in tears.

Inuyasha sighed. He was becoming more worried by the minute. She had been gone for hours and he had strange feeling about this. Something was terribly wrong. Something had happened to Kagome.

Suddenly a huge energy spike was felt and a ominous wind blew through the streets.

"what was that?!" Sango asked.

"I have no idea child but I don't like the feel of it." Keade said.

"I think that was Kagome." Inuyasha said running the way the wind had come. ' I do not like this.' he thought ' that was defiantly Naraku's aura….. But also Kagome's.. oh please Kagome be ok….'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kagome woke up she was laying in darkness. She tried to look around but everything was black, however it wasn't like night dark, it was just black. Like a void. Kagome could faintly hear a thumping. Like a heart beat.

Slowly, Kagome was entranced by the sound. Memories of her life seemed to fade. She tried to remember her name but couldn't. anything and everything she had was gone. The girl with no name sank to the floor and curled up in a ball and sobbed for the life she never had and did not remember.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome stood up and bowed at Naraku's feet. His lips curled into and evil smirk. "my plan is in action now. We will soon rule this world!" all his men cheered as they dropped the lifeless bodies of the mikos.

Naraku looked down al the jewel in his hand. It was his control over Kagome. He willed her to stand and she did. 'this time I won't fail. Tsubaki failed because Kagome still remembered who she was, but this time she won't.'

"I want you to kill anyone who wont follow my orders!" he told Kagome. Her blank red eyes stared at Naraku and she nodded her head in understanding.

"now go!" Naraku yelled.

Kagome launched her self out of the 24th story window in a huge explosion of power.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha saw the top of a building blow out in the distance and a figure falling. He ran faster toward the building.

Kagome landed on the ground softly to the awe of all around her. People looked at her and some even rushed to her aid, thinking she might be hurt. Her emotionless eyes scanned all their faces. She raised her arm and her nails grew in to claws. She slashed at any one near her spilling blood all over the pavement and herself.

People screamed and ran from the psycho woman. Kagome ran after them and slashed at anyone she managed to get close enough to.

Inuyasha and the rest pushed their way through the crowd that was running away from something. Inuyasha cringed as he smelled the spilled blood. They all came on a gruesome scene. Bodies where littered everywhere. A figure was standing 10 feet away killing a women. The figure was covered from head to toe in blood and guts.

"Hey" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled tensaigua out and readied for a fight. Everyone else doing the same.

The figure slowly turned and everyone tried to stifle their gasp.

Kagome stood in front of them, her face with streaks of blood. He once beautiful hair was now matted with goo and blood and unruly. She looked at her friends that she couldn't remember. Her blood red eyes traveled from each face and no recognition came to her. She did not know these people.

"will you support Naraku?" she asked in a raspy voice that was so unlike Kagome. However, they could clearly tell that this body in front of them was their missing friend.

"Hell No!!" Inuyasha yelled to her " Kagome you need to snap out of this!"

Kagome cocked her head to one side " I do not know this Kagome….. But if you do not support Naraku then I must kill you.

Kagome lunged at the group……

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry but I had to end it there.. I don't know where to go next…… but some reviews might help….


End file.
